Patent Document 1 describes a known vehicle drive unit that transmits the rotation torque generated by an electric motor to wheels. Patent Document 2 describes a known electric motor unit formed by combining a plurality of bus bars associated with coils of U, V and W phases and a neutral bus bar connecting the coils to one another. In the structure of Patent Document 2, the bus bars are arranged in the same direction as the axis of the electric motor. The phase terminals of different phases, which are coil terminals of the stator, and neutral terminals are arranged alternately along the circumference of a circle about the axis of each bus bar.